


How do I romance?

by RedFlameHero



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlameHero/pseuds/RedFlameHero
Summary: Solo doesn’t know how to admit he has a crush.
Relationships: Hero (Dragon Quest IV)/Hero (Dragon Quest VIII)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	How do I romance?

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve posted something-
> 
> Some simple Solo/Eight fluff, and a mention of Erdrick/Eleven.

“You’re staring at him again.”

The sound of Erdricks voice immediately pulled Solo out of his love struck daze, returning him to reality as he turned to face the spiky haired Hero.

“I was not, I was merely observing Munchie-“

A roll of the eyes was given in response, a playful smirk forming on Erdricks face.

“Solo you used that excuse when Eleven mentioned it last week, it didn’t work on him and it won’t work on me!”

At this Solo let out an irritated huff, cursing his brain for being so repetitive in a situation like this and Erdricks dumb smirk wasn’t exactly helping him either.

“Ugh fine, maybe I was staring at Eight a little.”

He admitted as a blush formed, the Hero choosing to try and hide it behind crossed arms as he lay his head on the table.

“He’s just so... perfect...”

“Then why don’t you let him know that?”

The other suggested, also glancing over at Eight.

Admitting his crush had crossed Solos mind many times, followed by the immediate afterthoughts of rejection, hatred, humiliation and regret... He never liked those type of thoughts.

But before he could even say it out loud Erdrick spoke up again.

“I know what you’re thinking, something along the lines of what if he hates me after I tell him, right?”

A shocked blink, followed by a nod was the other Heros response, his current thoughts now focusing on trying to figure out how Erdrick managed to read his mind.

Erdrick then chuckled in response.

“Figured, I had the exact same thoughts when I was crushing on Eleven, but you know what I did?”

“You told him... and he liked you back.”

“Yep, we’ve been together for a few months now!”

“But I might not be so lucky!”

Solo exclaimed, slamming the table a little due to the overwhelming emotions.

Hearing this caused Eight to look over at the duo, frowning in concern and wandering over.

“Is everything ok?”

He asked, causing Solo to freeze up, thankfully a firm pat on the shoulder from Erdrick brought him back to his senses.

“Oh um y-yeah... just accidentally hit the table, it happens sometimes-“

The tone of the attempted chuckle Solo followed the statement with made Eight raise an eyebrow, clearly not buying it.

“You can be honest with me, y’know?”

A string of fast paced, jumbled words was what followed, panic starting to form as Solo began to ramble non stop and his breathing started to turn into hyperventilating.

Seeing the other in such distress got Erdrick worried, and made Eight feel even more concerned, pulling the other in for a hug to try and calm him down.

“C’mon Solo, just breathe and try to focus on something else for a moment, then perhaps you can share what’s causing you so much panic?”

The hug was making his face heat up, but it was certainly helping the green haired Hero to calm down enough to form a coherent sentence and shakily return it.

Knowing he’d probably end up panicking again if he didn’t get it off his chest, Solo spoke up and admitted the problem.

“I’m just... dealing with emotions... that are very new to me.”

“What kind of emotions, if you don’t mind me asking?”

This was it, be honest or keep lying.

Solo glanced over at Erdrick for moral support, the other giving him a warm smile and thumbs up in response.

Taking a deep breath, he carried on.

“Love... and having a crush.”

“Oh I see, I’ve been dealing with that to recently...”

Both Erdrick and Solo were taken by surprise at this, but Solo was determined to carry on talking.

“Glad to know I’m not the only one.”

A small sigh of relief was given before Eight asked the biggest question.

“Who’s the lucky person?”

A pause.

“You-“

It was so quiet Eight almost didn’t hear it, but he did and beamed brightly, giggling a little.

“This must be a chapter in some cliche romance novel, because I’ve been crushing on you for ages as well!”

“You have?!”

“Yeah, I guess we were both just to nervous to admit it.”

“No kidding.”

Both the Heros ended up laughing, leaning against each other for support as Erdrick cheered in the background.

“To make it a real romance novel, the two lovebirds have to kiss!”

Erdrick called out before rushing out of the room to find Eleven and share the good news.

“I mean he’s not wrong... do you want to?”

Solo asked before being cut off by Eights lips meeting his own.

After a few moments the two pulled away for air, but kept their foreheads resting together.

“Hey Solo?”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s write our own romance novel.”


End file.
